Omni
by Mysteryals
Summary: Ben 10 had turned villainous and is now dead. Now, a new kind of hero has risen with a new Ultimatrix. And while it is not hero time anymore, this new hero will protect the universe at all cost, while trying to build a new team, learn what it means to be a hero, and fix the life he thought was ruined forever by Ben Tennyson.


**Omni Episode 1: A Day in The Life**

* * *

In the city of Bellwood, everything was peaceful for both humans and alien life alike. Children were having fun in the public park, some were jogging on the sidewalk, and others were driving their personal vehicles through the streets. Yes, nothing could happen to ruin this peace and tranquility…and then, across the street from the park was a bank, and an alarm and explosion has gone off.

Inside the bank, were a group of humans, wielding gun blasters, and covering their faces with black ski mask and goggles. They were currently forcing people and aliens down to the ground. One of the gunmen called out to the one right of him, whom had a duffle bag on his back, saying, "Go unlock the vault." The gunman with the bag nodded, and began walking towards the large vault.

He went up to the security pad, and plugged a small device, which looked like a small MP3 player, with a UBS stick at the end of it, into the port below the pad's number buttons. The screen flashed as numbers where spinning around, then stopping, entering certain numbers into the pad. The screen flashed green, making a 'beep' noise.

At that moment, the vault door slowly began to open, and the gunman smirked deviously…however, that smile soon turned into a look of surprise when he saw a orange, animalistic alien with a jellyfish looking head, green eyes that were currently in a glare, and a body with multiple tentacles like a squid. It was Molluskus.

This surprised the gunman, as Molluskus usually cannot be outside of water for more than 20 minutes, and there was none in sight. The gunman's eyes widen in fear after seeing what was on the Molluskus' chest…a symbol with a green hourglass on it…and only ONE device in the universe had it…the _Omnitrix_.

The gunman turned his head, freaking out in panic, screaming towards his partners, " _HE_ 'S HERE! THE PSYCHO WHO OBLITERATED BEN 10 IS—HRGH!" He was then hit by the Molluskus' tentacle, sending him into the wall, knocking him into the wall.

Unfortunately, the gunman's accomplices had taken notice of the commotion and began opening fire with laser blast shooting towards the Molluskus. The Molluskus, reacting quickly, then hit the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, causing a large, blinding green light to surround him. When it died down, a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. He also has black mask-like fins around his green eyes. He has a triangle-shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design going down his chest. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. This new form was called "Fasttrack." (The Molluskus form was commonly known as "Squidstrictor.")

Fasttrack then ran at blistering high speeds, with only streaks on black and blue able to be seen. In a second, all the guns were swiped away from the robbers. The robbers, shocked, all looked at each other. The blue and black blur then went by again. Now, all the of the hostages were gone. The robbers started frantically looking around the room, trying to see where the speed alien was. They then spotted Fasttrack at the entrance, arms crossed, and his face stern.

"The hostages and your guns are 2 miles away from this location. I suggest you give up, or else."

"O-Or else _what_?" A nervous robber said.

"Or else, _I_ don't eat your faces off." Fasttrack said, as he slammed his hand against the Omnitrix on his chest, and then started to change into 'Buglizard'; whom has a white, black and green color scheme; Buglizard has a black head, which has a white patch on each side of his head. Located on these, he has four green eyes, two on one side and two on the other. His has sharp teeth and the gums protrude in lower jaw. He has a row of small green spikes running down his back, which also has a black stripe, he has four legs and black feet, each ending in three green claws, and a tail with a green-marked tip. He wears a green spiked collar with the Omnitrix on it.

One of the robbers looked at the robber who asked the earlier question, giving a deadpanned look, and said, "You HAD to ask."

Buglizard growled at the robbers. The robbers, all thoroughly terrified at this point, got on their knees and held their arms up in the air. Buglizard then backed off. The Omnitrix then made a beeping noise, and then reverted to his default form…his _human_ form.

The human wore a light grey armor, with the same symbol with as the Omnitrix. He wore a green jacket with a white stripe, and a "10" symbol on the right side of it. On his wrist WAS an Omnitrix…except _this_ looked a lot like a green gauntlet with a small touch screen on the side of it, more than a wristwatch. On the side of his waist were two small green and black pistol blasters held within holsters. His face was none seeable, as he was wearing a helmet that created a green glow, making any attempt to his face impossible.

"Good choice." Said the masked Omnitrix wielder.

At that moment, police sirens can be heard from outside of the bank. The hover cars they used were white, black and green in color. They had flashing green sirens on the top of the car. The doors to the hover cars slide open automatically, letting out people in white suits with advance weapons.

These people were known throughout the galaxy as the Plumbers…well, they WERE until 5 years ago, changing their names to the 'Intergalactic Police Force' (or "IGPF" for short), due to confusing them with…well, _actually_ plumbers.

One of the IGPF officers held a bullhorn out in front of his face, and began speaking, "This is the Intergalactic Police Force! Come out with your hands up!"

The officers stood there a moment, waiting. The door began to open, and the officers tensed, training their guns on what was coming out…only to find the Omnitrix wielder standing in front of the door.

The man with the bullhorn lowered the bullhorn, relaxing, then sighed. "Omni…"

"Lieutenant Rozum." Omni said. He slowly walked forward. "Robbers are inside."

Lt. Rozum, a medium built man, with black hair in crew cut style, with a black mustache in white armor looked at him men, pointed towards the front door, and just like that, his men were men walked into the bank to arrest the robbers.

Lieutenant William Rozum is the son of General Rozum, the man who oversaw Base Area 51. He had retired a few ago now.

"So, _WE'RE_ herebecause of the alarm going off. I assume _you're_ here because…" The Lieutenant started, asking how his masked acquaintance got here so quickly.

"I've been monitoring the men in the bank for a while now, Lieutenant," Omni began, with his voice being changed by a voice filter in the mask. "These men are all a part of the smuggling ring that's been bringing in dangerous weapons, chemicals, parts, you name it."

Lt. Rozum raised his brow. "So, why did they rob a bank?"

"This wasn't just any bank, lieutenant. This is Bellwood's "Omni-Bank." Omni began, as the officers were marching the now handcuffed robbers out towards the IGPF hover cars, and driving away. "The Omni-Bank carries MANY things. Cash, AND safety deposit boxes, most commonly."

"That still doesn't answer the earlier question, though: Why rob the Omni-Bank if they're smuggling?"

"My theory? Their boss wanted something from one of the deposit boxes."

This causes Rozum to make a skeptical look, cross his arms and raise his brow. "How can you be so sure?"

"There were seven of them, and only of them had brought a duffel bag. If they were after the money, why would they bring one bag? The more bags, the more cash you can grab, right? It's unlikely they rob this place for JUST one duffel bag of cash for SEVEN men."

"For a vigilante, kid, you make for one impressive detective." Rozum commented.

"Thanks. I'm to go cross reference my list of suspects for the rings with the names of these robbers and the names of everyone here at the bank who has a safety deposit box, see if I can't connect the dots and put a stop to this smuggling ring once and for all."

"Okay. I'd ask for you to call us when you do so, but—" Rozum began before being cut off by his communicator.

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant, can you hear me?" An old and raspy voice asked through the communicator.

Rozum briefly looked at his communicator, then to Omni, then back to his communicator, and responded. "Lieutenant Rozum here, Magistratus Tennyson."

"We have confirmation that our lowlife outlaw _Omni_ , is in the area. Magister Rook and I are one mike away. Do you or your men have visual on the target?" Max Tennyson asked, with obvious malice in his voice when he had said the name _Omni_.

Rozum looks at Omni, slightly unsure of what to say. The masked vigilante just shrugged, and made a hand gesture, that basically said _Go ahead._

"Uh…sure do."

" _Where?_ " Max said, his voicing raising his voice.

"…Right in front of me, sir."

"WHAT? What are you waiting for?! ARREST HIM! ARRESRT HIM ALREADY!" Max demanded, shouting through the small communicator.

Omni swiped the communicator from Rozum and spoke into it. "Stop following me Magistratus."

"You _killed my grandson_ , you worthless waste of-!"

"Goodbye, Magistratus." Omni said, cutting the communication. He then handed the communicator back to Rozum. "See you, lieutenant." Omni said, reaching for his gauntlet Omnitrix, turning the dial, and it popping up, showing holographic images of the aliens. Before he pressed down on the dial, Rozum, spoke up.

"Hold on." This caused Omni to look up at the lieutenant.

"Uh…I'm gonna need you to uh…punch me…to make your 'escape' look believable." Rozum said, slightly embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Omni nodded. "Sorry about this." He then threw his fist, connecting with the IGPF officer's face, causing him to stagger back. At that moment, sirens could be heard in the distance.

Omni looked to see Rook Blonko's Proto-Truk coming in at high speed, seeing the Revonnahgander and elderly human in the front. " _Lowlife scum, this is Magister Rook Blonko of the Intergalactic Police Force, you are under arrest! Put your hands in the air, or we will be forced to shoot!"_ Rook said through the loudspeaker in his car.

Omni went back to his Omnitrix, and popped the dial up again, and then slammed the core down, getting covered in a blinding green light. He then emerged as Jetray, a large, red and yellow alien similar in appearance to a manta-ray. He has hands with three digits as well as feet with three digits. He has yellow horns above their eyes, which has a yellow stripe leading down to yellow lips. He also has lizard-like tails. He has ray-like patagia, which are yellow in front and red in back. His sides have markings that resemble gills and they have a zigzag/lightning strike pattern around their upper torso. Connecting to the middle of the pattern is the Omnitrix symbol.

He took to the skies at high speeds, just as the Proto-Truk pulled to a stop in front of the truck the Omni-Bank. Max and Rook jumped out of the vehicle, and went to the lieutenant. He had a black eye. "Sorry sir, he sucker punched me." Rozum said innocently, pretending to act like he was attacked.

Max, now knowing that the officer was alright, looked to the skies with a glare. After a long moment, he sighed and placed his prosthetic mechanical arm on Rozum's shoulder. "Is the bank secure, lieutenant?

Rozum nodded. "Yes sir. My squad had arrested the robbers before—" As he said this, there was an explosion from within the bank. "…Anything was stolen."

Max, Rook and Rozum looked at each other a brief moment before grabbing their weapons and charging into the bank. They ran towards the still open vault, which had smoke coming out of it. They aimed their weapons into the smoke.

"This is the Intergalactic Police! Put your hands into the air and drop what you have stolen!" Max yelled.

A rough and loud maniacal laughter can be heard from within the vault. "Sorry Magistratus Old Bag, but that ain't happening." A large and muscular silhouette appeared from within the smoke, and without warning a huge flash blinding the trio of cops.

* * *

In another part of Bellwood, there was an old abandoned parking garage in between two skyscrapers. It was there where Jetray came to a landing on the roof of the garage, and reverted back into Omni. A beeping noise was heard from the Omnitrix. The AI (Artificial Intelligence) within the Ultimatrix was then heard, saying: " _Ultimatrix entering recharge mode."_

You see, what was an Omni's wrist IS an Omnitrix, just… the Ultimate Omnimatrix, or "Ultimatrix" for short. This was not the one Ben 10 wore. _This_ one was a replica. The original Ultimatrix was destroyed by Azmuth after he gave Ben Tennyson the perfected Omnitrix. This new Ultimatrix had the capability of transforming the user into ultimate aliens as well, BUT a new feature in this one can transform the user into predatory aliens as well. Though, since the predators do not have much intelligence and relied more on instinct, the Ultimatrix has a safety feature that only allows the user to be in these forms for no more than 5 minutes before timing out.

Omni sighed through his helmet and started walking down the ramp of the parking garage. "Time to get to work." Once he reached the bottom of the ramp, he went to the elevator located next the stair, on the right corner side of the old parking garage, and went inside the old elevator.

He made sure the door was closed before he opened a secret compartment just below the elevator buttons. Inside the compartment was a keypad. With numbers labeled from 1-9. The mysterious Ultimatrix wielder had punched in a 4 digit code, and with that, the elevator then started to descend down the shaft, like any other elevator would…however, _this_ elevator continued to drop after it reached the 1st floor, went further and further down into ground, until it finally stopped.

The door opened to a high tech underground lair. There was many things in the base. A green motorcycle known as the Tenn-Speed on a rotating "Lazy Susan", an arsenal of weapons Omni had taken from the criminals he had fought in the past, and a door connected to a bedroom he sleeps in. There was also a kitchen that had a table, several chairs, and a refrigerator. There was a hatch in the middle of the room that connects to water, that had multiple uses. In the end of the lair was large computer.

Omni walked out of the elevator and towards the computer. He sat down in a chair that was in front of the computer and began typing away.

"First off, let's see pull up the list of everyone who has a safety deposit box at that bank…" Omni muttered as he hacked into the Omni-Bank database. The computer and a trilling sound as it happened.

After a moment, a list of names pulled up on the computer screen. Omni stared at the list for moment. He pulled up the list of criminals on he had on his suspect list for the smuggling ring…unfortunately, there were at 15 names on the Omni-Bank list that matched _his_ list.

While it IS good that his suspect pool has shortened to a minimum 15 people, that was still way too many. By the time he started looking into all of these people and interrogate them, the smuggling ring leader will realize that someone was onto him, and close ranks.

Omni had one more thing he could try...

He typed the names of the robbers from the bank, and looked to see if they all had a history with one of these 15 men. But the problem with this was that if they all had connections with more than just one person from this list, then he would be at a dead end.

Omni leaned back in his chair, obviously a little frustrated. He was really hoping this would narrow it down to ONE person. And unfortunately these smugglers are very discreet and usual do not make mistakes often. It could take MONTHS to get another lead on them, and by that time, more illegal and smuggled items would have flooded Earth.

Omni looked down in thought, knowing that he had some time to himself before the computer would come up with the results. He thought about his near encounter with the Max Tennyson and Rook Blonko. Those guys had been on his trail since he became the new protector of the Earth 5 months ago, now. And not just them. It was the ENTIRE Tennyson family that was gunning for him. The Tennyson family had basically taken command of Intergalactic Police Force and set them against the vigilante. The only ones who saw Omni has someone just trying to help was Rozum and his group.

 _WHY_ are they after him, you may ask? …The answer to THAT question was _Ben Tennyson_ …

Just thinking back to what that monster did to his life, and the countless others made Omni growl in anger.

 _How could someone who protected people for years become SO rotten and horrible?_

Omni looked at the Ultimatrix. This device, it was the sole reason that Ben 10 had suffered for what he did…and it was also a constant reminder of what happened to him. WHO he lost.

Suddenly, a trilling sound can be heard from the computer. Omni looked up and saw that the computer HAD found a match…a _single_ match.

Omni looked at the name. "I got you now. Now, what-?" He began, before a bleeping noise came from the Ultimatrix. He looked at it. Someone was calling him? This surprised him as no one but Azmuth and one other person knew the Ultimatrix's transmitter frquencer. The only person who would be able to do that is…

He twisted the core slightly, allowing it to answer. "Lieutenant Rozum? Is something-?"

" **Hello, Omni."** A distorted voice cut him off.

Omni's eyes widened for as second before narrowing through the helmet. "Who is this?"

" **The man whose plans you nearly ruined a little while ago."**

"YOU." Omni growled.

" **By this point, I realize you have pieced together my identity and know that I'M the one who runs the smuggling ring."**

Omni ignored him. "This is Lt. Rozum's connection line. How did you get a hold of it?"

" **Oh, him? Yeah, 'bout that. My men you took down at the bank? I knew they probably wouldn't be able to do squat, so I used them as a diversion. After you left, I got what I wanted from my deposit box that I opened years ago, and took it. Unfortunately for Lt. Rozum and his two superiors, they got in my way, so I kidnapped them. Don't worry, I won't hurt them…much."**

Omni narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why are you telling me this? You know I'll trace this call and find your little hideout?"

The man whose voice was distorted laughed. _"_ **Oh, I know. I'm** _ **hoping**_ **you will."**

" **You see, I can't have a hero type like yourself running around and ruining all my business ventures. So, come find me at your own peril and try to save these cops. And, also Prepare for death."** The connection then went dead.

Omni got up. "Oh, I will, you scum. I will." He muttered. He looked the Ultimatrix again and spoke into it. "Ultimatrix, where was the call coming from?"

" _Searching…Location received. Port 38, Bellwood Docks."_ It said.

He then started walking away. "Here I come, you peon."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone. This is Mysteryals here. This my first chapter about the new guy Omni beginning his career as the new Ultimatrix wielder for my Ben 10 fanfiction!**

 **Now there are several things I'd like to address.**

 **I know your wondering why I've decided have Ben Tennyson bad person (at this point, he was 48 years old). Well, this is a continuation after Omniverse, set 32 years into the future. See, I did not like Ben's horrible behavior in the 4** **th** **series, as it made his 10-year-old self look more mature than he was. He was 16 YEARS OLD. He was selfish, immature, rude, stupid, self-centered, arrogant as hell, and was overall, just a punch happy jerk. It made him look like he was just doing the whole heroic thing for the thrill and to punch things. So, I decided to just let him spiral out of control. I won't be saying more, as we'd be crossing into Omni's origins if so, and I'd rather save that for later.**

 **Now, I HAVE chosen a design for each alien across the 4 series. So, PLEASE don't beg me to choose a different one because you don't like them. Okay? These designs are also a reflection on Omni. I DID make minor alterations to some aliens, so that they would fit with Omni. Oh, and before I say anything else, Omni IS wearing a replicated jacket that Ben wore in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien.**

 **Now, you MAY have noticed that I'm making Omni a lot like Batman. Your sorta right. But, it will not be like that forever. Omni WILL change throughout the story (spoiler alert). And, yes, he DOES have an underground high tech HQ. But this is different from the Batcave, as it was man-man, and never a cave.**

 **Also, there ARE a few aliens that DO exist in the franchise that DID NOT make it into the show, which is a shame, as I really DID like them.**

 **They are Rocks and Squidstrictor. They were created for Ben 10 Alien Force Asian Live Play. The Omniverse art director, Derrick J. Wyatt did confirm that these two exist in the Omnitrix and Ben HAD turned into them off-screen.**

 **Now, that goes into the next thing I would like to discuss. I will be using alien Ben HAS used and unlocked in the show. Ventrilosquid and Decagon Vreedle, who apparently do exist in the Omnitrix, will not be making an appearance.**

 **I WILL be making sure two aliens, Portaler and Overflow from a computer game, and the terrible reboot of the series, do exist and will be mentioned. I have my reasons for this. I just do not like to discuss them at this moment.**

 **And for the final thing, there WILL be a ban list of aliens that will NOT appear in the story, as ALL of the sequels had a least a few aliens from the other series they did not include.**

 **Here is the list: (Humungousaur/Ultimate Humungousaur, Alien X, Bloxx, Astrodactyl, Gutrot, Ball Weevil, Walkatrout, Pesky Dust, Mole-Stache, The Worst [In this story I will rename him "Defensio" as "The Worst is incredibly xenophobic], Portaler and Overflow)**

 **Now for all of you Die-Hard Humungousaur fans, but I'm sorry. Humungousaur was used quite often throughout the other 3 series, and it started getting old. He was used AT LEAST 71 times canonically! Think I'm lying? Look it up.**

 **Also, since he was one of Ben's go to aliens, this has caused Omni to try to use Humungousaur as little as he possible can, as he's trying to be as different from Ben as possible.**

 **However, while he's banned, he, his Ultimate form, AND Alien X will make ONE appearance in the story at some point.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Like it, favorite it, leave a review with your thought, I will see you all later!**


End file.
